


Tangles

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A slightly... different conclusion to the "A Hair-raising Situation!" story from the NDRv3 manga collection.Or, Korekiyo and Gonta get more than their hair tangled together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).





	Tangles

Korekiyo and Gonta's personalities we're as different as could be. Quiet and reserved versus loud and outgoing, oblivious to others' feelings versus carefully observing other people.

Normally, Korekiyo would not have cared too much about Gonta, but being literally attached to him for a day via a large chunk of tangled hair had caused Korekiyo to have a different outlook on his classmate. Gonta was a bit abrasive, yes, but there were other qualities that interested Korekiyo, particularly his upbringing in the wild. It was intriguing to observe someone who had spent so long without the company of other humans. 

It wasn't all bad, all things considered. Korekiyo could think of worse people to get tangled with.

Korekiyo lay on his back by the far edge of the bed, to minimize the chances of Gonta rolling over and accidentally (or not so accidentally) crushing him in his sleep. Not that Gonta seemed to be the sort of person to do something like that, but Korekiyo could never be too careful, not in this death game.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a massive hand stroking the part of his hair that wasn't hopelessly tangled.

"Shinguji-kun has very pretty hair." Gonta's thick fingers combed Korekiyo's hair, from the scalp to the ends. "Like fresh silk from silkworm cocoon."

"I... thank you?" Korekiyo wasn't sure how to take that compliment, but he felt himself blush from it nonetheless. Gonta was an odd duck, for sure.

"Shinguji-kun very pretty all over, like lady but as a man." The bed creaked as Gonta shuffled closer to Korekiyo.

He was even less sure how to take that one. "I'm flattered, Gonta." Turning his head, Korekiyo made the mistake of turning his head to look at Gonta.

He lay with his cheek on the pillow, ruby red eyes in stark contrast with the tousled green mane that cascaded down his shoulders. The top button of his pajama top was open, exposing a bit of his chest. Korekiyo found himself wondering whether the rest of Gonta's hair was the same forest green.

Gonta's breath was a little faster, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "Gonta get... ah, weird feeling."

"Oh." Korekiyo's head felt fuzzy. Was it some sort of influence from the love hotel, or genuine lust? Whichever it was, he couldn't deny Gonta was quite an attractive man. Strongly masculine, yet childishly sweet. 

"B-but, Gonta understand if Shinguji-kun does not share feeling!" Gonta made brief eye contact with Korekiyo, then quickly looked away, his blush growing deeper. "Would be ungentlemanly to make Shinguji-kun uncomfortable!"

That gesture was the final straw. He was... god, so _sweet,_ so innocent and gentle and irresistible. Korekiyo would relish destroying that innocence.

"Oh, but I believe I do share those feelings, Gonta." Korekiyo smiled beneath the mask. One bandaged finger traced Gonta's jawline, gently turning his head. "You have such... beautiful eyes."

He pressed his lips against Gonta's, kissing him through the mask. 

"Ah... Shinguji-kun... is not gentlemanly to... kiss before date..." Gonta mumbled between the soft pecks.

"And what do call what happened today? Did we not spend time together? Is that not a 'date'?" Korekiyo's fingers slid down Gonta's neck, sneaking around the rub the back of it.

Gonta's eyes fluttered closed.

"That feels good, doesn't it? Just relax."

\---

Korekiyo lay on his side, breathing hard. It had been... goodness, it had been years since he had lost himself like that. He usually kept himself under control in moments of passion, focusing more on his mental state than the physical pleasure. It felt good to just let go for once.

His musings were interrupted by a happy cry from Gonta.

"Look, Kiyo! Problem is solved!"

"Oh?" Indeed, Korekiyo's ran a hand through his hair and found the tangles had worked themselves out during coitus. A rather convenient solution to the problem. "It seems it has. I suppose I will take my leave now." He made to sit up, but Gonta put one hand on Korekiyo's side and pulled him back into bed.

"No! Stay with Gonta tonight. Gonta like Kiyo's company." 

"Is that so?" Korekiyo settled back down, resting his head on Gonta's outstretched arm. "If you insist."


End file.
